


Homeward Bound

by Flan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flan/pseuds/Flan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Scritta per la M2 del Cow-T di maridichallenge, "qualcosa di vecchio" (un fandom o una ship)<br/>[Pokeshipping - future!fic]<br/>"Quando Ash guardò fuori dalla finestra era già sera. Si appoggiò con i gomiti sul davanzale e alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo. Pallet era sempre stata bellissima ai suoi occhi, forse perché casa era sempre casa, o forse perché adorava i manicaretti di sua madre, o perché alcune volte era comodo rilassarsi nel tepore del posto in cui si è nati. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homeward Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Parto subito col dire che questa fanfiction non ha una romance molto esplicita per due motivi: 1) doveva essere davvero mooolto breve (e lo è, ma doveva esserlo di più), 2) Ho problemi nel rappresentare Ash come un latin lover. Detto questo, non scrivo pokéshipping da troppi anni (forse 5 o 6, ma anche di più) e quando mi son ritrovata a farlo, ho deciso che doveva essere molto "leggero", perché mi piace rappresentare le emozioni come qualcosa di progressivo. Si tratta di una future!fic, perciò il setting non è preciso (e soprattutto, supponiamo che Ash abbia una crescita.)  
> La fanfiction non è betata, sorry per qualunque errore.

Quando Ash guardò fuori dalla finestra era già sera. Si appoggiò con i gomiti sul davanzale e alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo. Pallet era sempre stata bellissima ai suoi occhi, forse perché casa era sempre casa, o forse perché adorava i manicaretti di sua madre, o perché alcune volte era comodo rilassarsi nel tepore del posto in cui si è nati.   
Aveva cominciato a viaggiare circa dieci anni prima e ormai molte cose erano cambiate: avevano costruito una nuova casa di fronte alla loro, sua madre aveva qualche capello bianco in più e i suoi Pokémon erano diventati più grandi e robusti. Anche lui a suo modo era cambiato, al contrario della propria stanza, che continuava a essere la solita da anni: c’era ancora la coperta con le pokéball blu e c’erano ancora i poster delle leghe di Pokémon. In effetti, l’unica differenza erano i trofei che riusciva a portare a casa anno dopo anno, o le sconfitte, anche. Ma quelle, in fondo, erano qualcosa di più metaforico.  
Pikachu gli salì sulla spalla e Ash si perse a coccolarlo un po’. Lui era l’unica cosa che non era mai mutata nella sua vita; certo, era sicuramente diventato più robusto, forte, ma era sempre stato lì.  
Aveva cambiato molti compagni di viaggio lungo quel cammino, aveva incontrato nemici terribili e amici forti e leali, i quali, però, avevano scelto di proseguire ognuno la propria strada. E benché fosse entusiasmante cambiare città e persone, alcune volte Ash si sentiva un po’ solo pur non essendolo realmente. Rivolse uno sguardo alle foto attaccate sull’anta dell’armadio con dello scotch e sorrise, lasciando che gli occhi vagassero dalle facce di Serena e Lem a quelle di Lucinda, Iris, Brock, Tracey, Misty…  
Indugiò per un attimo sull’ultima foto: ricordava quand’era stata scattata. Era passato molto tempo da allora, tuttavia le emozioni di ogni viaggio vivano in lui come se non fosse trascorso nemmeno un giorno. Era stata la sua prima foto di gruppo e lui era così piccolo, ancora così ingenuo. Riusciva quasi a scorgere il barlume di entusiasmo che lo aveva accompagnato da quel momento a parecchi anni dopo.  
Ash si sentiva cresciuto, in effetti. Aveva vinto la sua seconda lega ormai e ne era felice, ma come un adulto che osserva i giocattoli della propria infanzia, adesso si sentiva distante da ciò che aveva vissuto anni prima, come se non fosse più in grado di provare le stesse emozioni con la stessa ingenuità. Un tempo una sfida era una sfida e vincere era una priorità, adesso non più. Adesso c’era strategia e in alcuni casi, una sconfitta poteva non essere così grave.  
Qualcosa era cambiato, e lui non sapeva dire se in bene o male. Probabilmente faceva solo parte del vivere.  
Aprì il PokéGear dopo averlo sentito trillare e con uno scatto si aprì lo sportellino.  
“Sei a casa?”  
Ash lesse di sfuggita il mittente e si affrettò a rispondere.  
“Sì.”

Da quando era tornato a Pallet non aveva avuto l’occasione di rivedere nessuno dei suoi amici, un po’ perché tutti erano in viaggio, un po’ perché con molti di loro aveva perso i contatti costanti. Non era semplice riuscire a mantenere le amicizie a distanza, e per quanto Ash s’ impegnasse, alcune volte le cose gli sfuggivano comunque di mano. In cuor suo sapeva che niente era per sempre e che niente andava davvero perduto, ma portarlo sul piano razionale poteva essere più difficile, alcune volte.  
Fu un paio di ore dopo che poté andare alla porta di casa e aprirla con entusiasmo, sapendo che finalmente avrebbe rivisto una faccia amica.   
“Misty!” esclamò Ash. Non si vedevano da così tanti anni e il suo primo impulso fu quello di abbracciarla. Solitamente non cercava particolare contatto fisico, ma non riuscì a trattenersi perché il cuore minacciava furiosamente di esplodergli nel petto. Quasi lo spaventava l’idea di sentirsi così felice nel rivedere qualcuno.  
Il corpo di Misty rimase rigido sotto la sua stretta per i primi secondi, per poi sentirlo rilassarsi. La ragazza avvolse attorno a lui le braccia e lo strinse forte, così forte che quasi gli faceva male.  
Ash sapeva che Misty era importante per lui: rientrava nella categoria delle persone che non sentiva sempre e con le quali, ogni tanto, continuava a litigare – ogni tanto Misty lo rimproverava perché si faceva sentire troppo poco, o perché non rispondeva ai messaggi. Beh, non poteva darle torto.  
Tuttavia doveva ammettere che era proprio grazie a lei se era cresciuto. Aveva fatto sì che aprisse gli occhi innumerevoli volte e Misty gli aveva dato così tante docce fredde di sana realtà che Ash quasi non riusciva più a tenerne il conto.  
La verità era che stimava Misty, stimava la sua tenacia e la forza con la quale era riuscita a sovrastare le sue sorelle e la loro prepotenza.   
“Non ci vediamo da anni,” mormorò Misty ancora abbracciata a lui, e Ash sentì un brivido percorrergli la schiena, forse a causa del suo fiato caldo sul collo.  
“Ma non sembra passato nemmeno un giorno, vero?” rispose, e sapeva di non essere bravo con quel genere.   
Misty si separò da lui e chiude la porta alle proprie spalle.  
“In realtà sei cambiato molto,” rispose, guardandolo con un’occhiata un po’ dolce e un po’ stranita. Ash si sentì quasi studiato in quel momento, forse perché sapeva che Misty lo conosceva meglio di tutti. Conosceva le sue forze e le sue debolezze.  
“In meglio?”  
Misty mise le mani sui fianchi: era un gesto che non aveva perso, a quanto pare. Lo faceva ogni volta che intendeva studiare qualcuno.  
“In meglio, sì. Anche se forse devo ancora capirlo…”  
Pikachu apparve dietro di lui e saltò in braccio alla ragazza, emettendo piccoli versetti di gioia.  
“Mamma non c’è in casa ma ha lasciato la cena pronta, possiamo tranquillamente mangiare qualcosa e fare un giro. Avremo… un sacco di cose da raccontarci,” disse, mettendosi le mani in tasca. Si sentiva un po’ in soggezione.  
Misty abbassò lo sguardo e arrossì un po’ sulle guance, mentre Pikachu saltellava intorno a lei, felice.   
“Mi sembra un’ottima idea,” sorrise e si strinse un po’ nelle spalle.  
Vedendola, Ash provò una sensazione di nostalgia e novità. Stare al fianco di Misty gli ricordava i vecchi tempi e gli faceva sentire qualcosa di nuovo, inesplorato. 

Tra il sapore del cibo preparato da sua madre e qualche risata, Ash si sentiva finalmente bene. La nostalgia era stata rimpiazzata da una ventata di freschezza, e mentre ricordavano i vecchi tempi, sapeva che era quella la sensazione di sollievo che avrebbe portato con sé nel suo prossimo viaggio. La possibilità di tornare a casa e vedere Misty ancora, di passare del tempo con lei. Non sapeva se quel sentimento di tepore nel petto avesse un nome, se non altro, però, poteva certamente dire che era quella che poteva definire “casa” e che voleva tornarci quanto prima.


End file.
